On Your Marks
is the third episode of Macross Frontier. It first aired on MBS and TBS in Japan on April 17, 2008. Synopsis After Ozma angrily expels Alto from Strategic Military Services' headquarters, Alto unexpectedly meets Ranka and Sheryl again at an observation park. However, the Vajra also shows up in the skies above the three, so they immediately head to the park's emergency shelter and get trapped inside. Ozma is wounded in the ensuring battle and Alto visits him at the hospital afterwards. There, Ozma tells Alto the story behind Ranka and the Vajra and Alto makes the fateful decision to join the S.M.S. as a pilot. Plot Ranka yells as a Vajra invader descends upon her, fortunately, Ozma defends his sister it in his VF-25S. Captain Jeffery Wilder gives Canaria Berstein orders to launch more S.M.S. fighters but Monica reports to Captain Wilder than they haven't received launch permission from president glass. Luca and Mikhail assist Ozma. Mikhail's excellent sniping skills destroy the Vajra invader. The Vajra invader however isn't dead and a hole cracks in the colony. Alto takes Sheryl and Ranka to safety in an evacuation shelter. An evacuation order is put in place across the colony. NUNS fighters arrive, the battle shakes up the shelter and Alto gets a peak at Sheryl and she slaps him. They begin arguing but Ranka offers them some tuna dim sum to calm them down. But the suggestive appearance of the dumplings and Ranka's cute naivety make Alto and Sheryl laugh. Meanwhile, Grace O'Connor and Catherine give orders to find the missing Sheryl Nome, Grace tells her that she usually comes back at this time. The operators are busy with calls, as a soldier tells Catherine, but Grace requests to access the Macross Frontier's inter-link network with her (illegal) implants. After the battle causes another collision in the shelter. The ventilation system shuts down. Sheryl escapes on her own but she, Alto and Ranka are quickly encountered by Catherine, Grace and several NUNS troops wearing armor. Sheryl leaves with Grace in a limousine telling Alto to forget what happened between them and telling Ranka to follow her dreams. Catherine Glass talks to Alto about the ventilation incident but suddenly hears news that Ozma Lee has been injured in the attack after reporting that they have cleared up. Another fighter carries Ozma Lee with his bloody helmet in his VF-25S, Ranka yells in fright, yelling to the unconscious body of her brother that he promised her that he wouldn't do anything dangerous again, she begins crying but she then passes out and falls into Alto's arms. Later, at the hospital, Ozma has awaken in his bed and Alto, Mikhail and Luca have come to visit him. Alto asks what is wrong with Ranka. Ozma explains that Ranka reacts violently to seeing her friends and family harmed in any way, a S.M.S. member Canaria walks him explaining that she has dissociative amnesia, triggered by external injury or stress making retrieving certain memories impossible but memories can rise from certain experiences. When asked what kind by Alto, Ozma explains that Ranka lost all her relatives eleven years ago and that he is not her real brother but just a pilot who failed to protect her family from the Vajra. Ozma is still a pilot wanting to protect his adopted sister but Alto retorts that he has basically lied and lashes out out but Luca, Canaria and Mikhail intervene as Ozma is still injured. Alto demands to know who the Vajra really are. Luca explains that he and Mikhail did not reveal that they are in the S.M.S. for security reasons. Alto comments that Luca is now his senpai. Mikhail asks whether Alto will run away as now he is caught up in the war. Catherine Glass gives documents to Leon, one with Ranka on it, Leon appears to know something about Ranka. Leon makes a movie on Glass. Sheryl sits in her bathtub watching television when she realizes she has lost one of her earrings, suspecting Alto may have it. As announcements for funerals take place, Alto wanders the streets thinking of what Mikhail said. He shouts but he hears someone singing, it is Ranka. Ranka tells Alto that she doesn't remember anything from her childhood besides that song and that she always comes to the spot they are at to sing but no one is there to listen. Until recently, she was fine with that. Explaining that she was really scared when they were trapped at the shelter, thinking she could've died without getting noticed. Alto explains (combined with a mild insult) her that she must not think someone like her cannot achieve anything or else she will never do. She asks Alto to tell everyone about her song, he gladly accepts and Ranka continues singing as the funerals of soldiers, including Gilliam's, take place. Ozma, Mikhail and Luca walk by Alto. Ozma explains as they are civilian military providers that they do not officially die in battles but in accidents, that they will never be remembered with a headstone or given a ceremonial gun salute.Alto retorts that he lives by his own resolve and he's fine with that. Ozma requests him to be at the barracks at 8:00 tomorrow, Alto is now in the S.M.S. Ranka auditions for' Miss Macross Frontier as Sheryl watches on television. Stats Characters #Ranka Lee #Alto Saotome #Ozma Lee #Sheryl Nome #Monica Lange #Bobby Margot #Jeffery Wilder #Canaria Berstein #Luca Angelloni #Mikhail Blanc #Nanase Matsuura #Unnamed Citizens #Unnamed NUNS Troops #Catherine Glass #Grace O'Connor #Leon Mishima #Unnamed S.M.S. Members #Miss Macross Frontier Judges Mechanic N/a Quotes N/a Trivia N/a 03 Category:Macross F